


the one where we fix mayella

by knifelife19



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Fix-It, Future Fic, Gen, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, i cant think of tags, idk if im gonna continue this, mayellas not so bad in this, oh yeah i had to, post cannon fic, this was a mistake, this was an assignment for school lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifelife19/pseuds/knifelife19
Summary: mayella ewell has decided that it is best for everyone involved that after the court case and her fathers passing that she leaves maycomb. now years later, mayella decides that a visit is in order.i honestly dont even know what this is so dont bother asking





	the one where we fix mayella

Mayella's P.O.V.   
I sat at the kitchen table, staring into my cup of coffee and thinking about the past. It is hard to imagine sometimes, all the changes that had happened in my life over a couple of years. Since the trial in Maycomb and my father's death, I decided that it would be best for me to leave the town and start anew somewhere else. I had done some terrible things, costing a man his life for doing nothing more than being black.   
There was, of course, the issue of what we were going to do with my younger siblings, as I didn’t have anywhere near a big enough income to support us all with my new job, and you can bet your bottom dollar that I wasn’t going to resort to the ways of my father. It was eventually decided upon that my siblings were to go and stay with a great aunt further west, while I would move to Addison, Alabama and start working.   
Addison was pleasant enough, and I was able to get a job watching some kids while their father was at work in the next town over. The folks I worked for were real nice, not asking questions about my past, and only caring that I did my job and did it well.   
I looked down at my watch and realized that it was just about time for me to start on breakfast for the kids and then get them up and dressed for the day. I stepped over to the children’s bedrooms to wake them up, my shoes clacking on the hardwood floors as I walked. There were three kids that I had the responsibility to take care of, two boys and a girl, each three years apart. The oldest was Edward, a lanky nine-year-old with glasses and a shy smile hardly ever leaving his face. The middle child was William, a short little six-year-old with light brown hair and trouble-making grin if I’ve ever seen one. The youngest kid was a three-year-old with bright blonde curls named Candace. Both William and Edward shared a room, with little Candace still in the nursery.   
After getting the kids up, I finished making breakfast and set the table. I soon heard the distinct sound of bare feet running down the hall as the kids made their way to the kitchen.   
“We have cinnamon rolls!?!” William exclaimed excitedly. “Today we do,” I responded, “can you guess why?” Upon seeing that William was going to be thinking on this for a bit I picked Candace up and propped her up on my hip.   
“AHA!” I heard William exclaim, “I’ve got it! It’s Edward's birthday isn’t it!”   
“No,” I said laughing slightly, “That’s next month.” William's face fell but was quickly filled with excitement when I reminded him that it was his birthday.   
Once I got the kids situated at the table for breakfast I headed out to the front yard to get some flowers for the vase. Ever since I moved here, I’ve tried to keep a garden like the one I had back in Maycomb. I snipped the stems and brought the flowers inside. After setting the flowers in a vase on the table, I finished cleaning up the children’s food and grabbed my overnight bag. You see, today is not only William's birthday, it is also the day before the anniversary of Tom Robinson's death.   
I have made it my business for the last couple of years to go and visit his grave on the anniversary of his death as retribution for my crimes. I never meant for it to escalate this much. I just wanted to keep my father out of jail. It was pointless in the end though, as my father ended up stabbing himself a few months later after attacking the children of Tom's lawyer. This left Tom Robinson dead for no crime but the color of his skin.   
I have been fortunate enough that my employer always stayed home from work on the kids birthdays so it was alright for me to take the next two days in a leave of absence.   
I was just about to head out the door for the train station when a pair of tiny arms wrapped around my legs. I looked down to see that Candace had attached herself to me like a koala, willing me to stay.   
“Do you reawy have to go?” She asked me in a small voice, her eyes big as saucers and staring into my soul.   
“I’m afraid that I have some business that I have to take care of, so, unfortunately, I do have to go.” I reminded her as gently as I could.   
“Don’t worry though,” I chimed, “I’ll only be gone for a day or two and then things will get back to normal. For now, though, your father will be taking care of you.”   
After sending Candace back inside, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the emotionally difficult days that I had ahead of me and started my way to the station.


End file.
